After So Long
by FanaticOfFandoms
Summary: (One-Shot/Smut/Request) After twelve years of being apart, Sasuke Uchiha meets with his daughter and wife for the first time since his departure.


Please excuse any grammatical errors! I might have skipped a few; regardless of my constant editing, I know they still linger... o.o

* * *

 **Title** : After So Long | One-shot

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations and Language

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s)** : Uchiha Family

 **Requested by:** _ShiningSAKURAA_

* * *

 **Notice:** This story was meant to be finished before the release of the 5th chapter of Naruto Gaiden, but as the way my schedules go, I did not. (Oops?) Which is why the beginning of this fic is the way it is…

* * *

After So Long

(One Shot)

 **When he sees her smile** , his eyes widen and could almost catch a glimpse of Sakura's younger self shining under his gaze. When he had left those twelve years ago, he made a promise to keep them protected, as well as the village. And while others had thought that his redemption journey he had done when he was seventeen years old was enough to pay for his past crimes, he could counter their assumptions with a simple no. Repaying the damage he had caused those he had grown to care for is much greater than something that could be done for a year, or maybe two. But he has Sarada walking beside him today, and he can smile under the shadow of his hair because she is real. The love he had held within his heart for so long, and shared with Sakura is real… Sarada was the result. _She's here_. And it didn't take long for him to immediately love her, too.

The light blushing of her cheeks is almost similar to Sakura's when she becomes nervous, if not, Sasuke's when he becomes shy.

She must have taken notice of Sasuke's realization that she had been watching him, so Sarada lowers her gaze and fixates it to the path before them.

"How has your Mama been?" It is the only question he could come up with, though he'd like to know more of Sarada, too.

Sasuke had always been a man with a few words and only a handful of times had he been the starter of a conversation… He has never been the best at that, though.

"She's been… _okay._ "

"Just okay?"

She hesitates for a moment, looking down wearily at the path beneath their feet. Sarada even takes this time to kick tiny rocks along the way.

"Mhm," is her response. She was hesitant, and she sounds uncertain.

Sasuke sighs, unsure of what to ask from her.

"Do you worry about Mama?" she asks softly.

Sasuke's eyes look up to see Naruto and the other child Chouchou walking ahead of them, lost in some ridiculous questions and answers about the girl's parents.

"I always worry about your Mama," he answers soothingly, letting a faint memory of the shade of her hair trespass his wandering thoughts.

The look she gives him then is worrisome. She looks conflicted, perhaps angry. That look his own daughter gives him now reminds him greatly of when he was much younger. It is the same look he would give his father behind his back whenever his approval had been sought… The look in her eyes over the light reflection from her glasses is all the same: disappointment.

"Then how come you've never visited?"

The child's voice is weary. It isn't disappointment, but rather sadness and bottled-up spite.

"It's… complicated."

She takes a deep breath and stops in her tracks, making Sasuke stop beside her. "What's complicated is—"

Her voice was loud, and her eyes are tearful. She is hesitant for what she is about to say, and Sasuke can already imagine that she was going to say _'what's complicated is you,'_ if not, _'what's complicated is your relationship with us.'_

It is undeniable. It is hurtful.

He sighs profoundly, closing his eyes as he squats down to level with Sarada's eyes. He hears Naruto and Chouchou stop briefly in front of them, and Sasuke turns his head their way to see the concern reflected off their eyes.

"It's okay," he murmurs, "go ahead. We'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Naruto, the Seventh Hokage's words have always had a smudge of fret when it involved someone close to him. That at least never changed from his dear friend.

Sasuke nods, never taking his eyes off of them. The response he gets from Naruto is a light smile of reassurance for Sarada, and a nod to Sasuke. "We will wait for you at the end of the road. Don't take too long, okay?"

Sasuke listens carefully at the sound of their footsteps. Each step they take strums in his ears as their feet grind against the dirt of the ground. When he is certain the both of them are gone from earshot distance, Sasuke turns to face Sarada. His eyes wide, brows are dipped and his lips are set in a firm line. Though frightening to others, Sarada recognizes this same look from the stories her Mama always told her. He will always look angry, annoyed, or even worried, but deep down he is never all those things at once. It is his eyes that reflect his true emotions, and though his red Sharingan is not hinted in the eye of the beholder, Sasuke Uchiha, her father is saddened. She sees this, just as he sees her own feelings.

"I've apologized to your mother many times, Sarada, and I never once thought that I'd need to apologize to you over and over. I don't want to be that kind of father, but it is too late now to change that between the both of us." Sasuke takes a stray hair that had come in contact with the lens of her glasses and pulls it back behind her ear in the most gentlest way. "I'm sorry for not being with you for so long. I truly am sorry."

He sees her eyes water. Without a moments notice, Sarada brings up her closed hand and swiftly wipes away the tears that have already streamed down her cheeks. Her glasses rattle against the back of her hand, but it doesn't seem to matter to her.

"Ah," she utters, laughing breathlessly. "I'm being dramatic…"

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitches and curves to form a light smile, when her hand comes down, Sasuke pinches the corners of the frame of her glasses and props up the spectacles on her correctly.

"No, it isn't your fault," he murmurs. "If your Mama told you the stories right, you should know I've made her cry a lot…"

Perhaps he shouldn't have said that for her brows dip and her smile fades. He had never been good at talking, and when he does, it is almost against the enemies he had faced in his journeys. It has been so long since he has spoken to his family, let alone the daughter he could not be there for.

So, he cups her cheek and nudges her head up so she can see his endearing smile, one only family can make him do. "But you should know that for those times, your Mama made me pay well. I thought she hated me, but she still loved me."

"I barely know you," she says, "but I've grown to love you through her stories."

The tears she had come to wipe away return in little rivers on her fair skin, and Sarada pushes herself against her father's chest and cries uncontrollably. "She still loves you."

Sasuke nods. "I hope so."

He wraps his right arm around the small frame of his daughter and hugs her tightly. He hears her sobs vibrate through his ears and feels the shaking of her small body against his own. Sarada's cries are something he didn't want to hear, not for a long time and though she is this old at age 12, it is still too soon. Her cries are of twelve years of being so far away from her father, yet she is as forgiving as the woman he had come to love.

It must have been a while before Sarada finally settled her cries and tore herself away from Sasuke's embrace. With a shy smile and a straightening of her glasses, she mumbles, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke smirks and shakes his head. "It's okay. I'm your dad."

Without another word, Sasuke pushes himself up and straightens his posture. The shy little girl on the side is as forgiving as Sakura, and only now can he hope that once he sees her she will still accept him with open arms and a tight embrace. As they continue their walk down the path, Sasuke feels a light tug on his arm and he looks down to see a hesitant Sarada.

"Hn, what is it?" he murmurs lowly.

Sarada brings up a single hand over her mouth. (A gesture of embarrassment, or so, that is how Sasuke is seeing this.)

"I was wondering…" she starts, but cannot finish her sentence. "I, uh—"

He feels his left brow twitch, but he keeps composed. His own daughter might be afraid of him, but he cannot blame her… A while ago he stupidly pointed his katana to her in defense.

"What is it?"

"I… You see, I—"

Again another pause.

Sasuke sees her trembling left hand hovering in the air near the side of his cloak. _Oh, so that's what it is…_

It doesn't take Sasuke another conflicting thought to stammer his actions. He reveals his right arm to her and gestures his hand out to her. He sees the light shade of pink fill out her fair skin as she accepts his hand. And hers is quite small within his own that is covered in little scars of his past fights. Like her mother, her smile shines brightly and Sasuke can evenly share that same feeling of amusement and love.

"Hn," he murmurs as they continue down the path, hand in hand. He had always wondered what it would be like to be a real father to his child. Sasuke should come to know that not many children her age would be willing to walk down the street holding onto their father's hand for guidance… But she deserves to have this choice with him.

Twelve years gone. Twelve years of memories he will not be able to share with her… It is a painful experience to walk in the shoes of an Uchiha, but this has become his life.

And he doesn't want the same for Sarada Uchiha, the small girl beside him he can call his daughter.

* * *

 **It was Naruto who suggested** for Chouchou's sake to stop for another rest. Both girls, though tired of their trek, seem happy, talkative and very energetic as they chat not so far away from both men. Sasuke's watchful eyes look on to Sarada and the Akimichi child as Naruto settles down beside him with a heavy sigh.

It is then when the raven-haired ninja looks to his left to see his friend wearing his Hokage Cloak. He smirks, recalling the times the man claimed he'd become the strongest in Konoha as a child. And he had become such a ninja even before he was giving the title of the strongest shinobi.

"We need to take them back," Naruto murmurs. "We ran into the strange child with the Sharingan before Sarada found you."

"I see."

"I will assemble a team of our best ninja to help out in any way."

"There is no need," Sasuke mumbles. "If he has the Sharingan this problem is mine alone."

"He was targeting a child of my village, Sasuke."

"My child. All of this is my problem."

Naruto's upper lip twitches and he suppresses a snarl. "You can't shoulder these problems forever, Sasuke. If that brat attacked Chouchou, too, you know Chōji won't stand for it… Especially her mother."

Naruto notices that Sasuke had lowered his head. He is no longer willing to look at him, though the man is certain he is listening to what he has to say.

"If you believe your family is in danger, then you will give me half of that burden and let me branch it out to the rest of our comrades. I hate saying this, but I am your superior… I am also your friend. And as both I want to help."

Sasuke sighs. "That boy knows of Itachi. This is an Uchiha concern, not one for an Uzumaki, Akimichi, or anything."

"Sakura had an idea that something bad would happen. If not to you, then to Sarada because of the name you share. She won't stand for it. You know Sakura. She will protect her child and try to keep you safe, too."

"Keep me safe?" Sasuke sneers. "I'm trying to keep _them_ safe."

"Keep in mind, Sasuke, that you've been gone for twelve years. That's far too long. Sarada only knew you through stories told by her mom, friends and me. The only picture she had of you was one when you were still a teenager."

Sasuke stays silent, and Naruto takes the opportunity to continue his statement.

"Sakura has done everything on her own, Sasuke. She has the hospital by night, and by day she has her daughter to take care of. Only a handful of people are there to help her, and I can't do a single thing because I'm stuck in the office. She takes loans for the house they both live in, which is under construction by the way… Apart from that, she never once dared call for your help on these things because she knows you too damned well."

Sasuke runs his fingers through his dark hair.

"That is how Sakura protects the both of you..."

Sasuke turns his head to catch Sarada speaking in barely audible whispers to Chouchou. Her abrupt laughter suddenly hits his ears and stirs in guilt of unwritten memories. While it is true of what Naruto had come to say, this matter is not one he can put to rest and let his friend take another responsibility.

"We should probably start going, now," Sasuke mutters suddenly, taking Naruto by surprise.

Both males take a stand from where they sat and Sasuke feels Naruto's strong grip on his shoulder.

"You can't ignore me, Sasuke."

"I wasn't."

The blond lets his hand drop to the side, and receives a solemn expression from both girls. With that, he realizes he had been scowling and let's his own expression soften and he smiles.

"Come on, we should head back," he says rather cheerfully. "That way Sasuke could finally rest his feet, and maybe take a bath."

Sarada and Chouchou giggle.

With haste, Sarada rushes straight to Sasuke and takes a firm grip on his arm, surprising him.

"Let's go, Papa," she murmurs.

Papa. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. She called me 'Papa.' He heard her call him this a few times before, even when he had pointed his own katana to her.

Without hesitation, Chouchou takes hold of Naruto's hand as Sasuke and Sarada make their way ahead of them.

"Hm?"

Chouchou looks up to see that the Seventh had looked down to see her, and with a light blush on her earthy skin, she says, "Are you positive you aren't my real dad?"

Nervously, Naruto chuckles. "Eh, what now?"

* * *

 **It was a surprise to** see their home in ruins. The last time he had been here was twelve years ago, though even then the house was sturdy. To hear that it was Sakura's incredible strength that had caused the house to collapse to the ground was not surprising to Sasuke at all, but rather the result of the action. With Sarada's hand within his, he was led to Shizune's home not far from the property, and the older woman led them to a bedroom where Sakura slept with shallow breaths and sweat dripping from her brow.

"She's been like this for about two days already… She's in a coma."

"A coma, huh…"

"It was caused by anxiety and stress. Once she awakens, it's best to keep her rested until she recovers completely."

"I see."

Sasuke could have told Shizune's to not anticipate his stay in the village for so long, but he could not bring himself to say such a thing in front of Sarada, who now was more preoccupied with the sad state of her mother's condition.

"Thank you," he finally says. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep watch over her."

The smile on Shizune's face is rather sad as she nods. "If you get tired, you can use the room next door, okay?"

"Thank you," Sasuke says again.

"And if you need me, just call me. I'll be right outside."

Sasuke nods and watches the woman leave with a slide of the door.

The bedroom she is kept in is quite spacious, as is the bed where she currently sleeps. He watches as Sarada slowly peels off the wet towel from her forehead and takes another damp one to replace it. The caring nature of his wife had even been passed down to a dark haired Uchiha that could only be looked upon as cold on the outside as well as within. Looking at her now, he even remembers his mother. Both she and Sakura had the same shy smiles and even now he can see that reflected against this young girl's features.

It doesn't take Sarada long to dab away the sweat from Sakura's face, or neck. Her shallow breaths have become much quicker, and watching her fingers twitch slightly can only make way for involuntary thoughts that Sakura, even in dreams, is not happy.

And this saddens him as he moves from the foot of the bed to her side. Sarada's dark eyes watch him, but he pays no mind to her. His cold hand comes down on Sakura's soft, but damp cheek and takes notice of the rise of temperature.

I'm sorry, he thinks as he lets himself steadily sit on the edge of the bed, back against his daughter, but eyes surely on them.

"Papa," Sarada whispers.

Sasuke drags his eyes away from the sight of Sakura and catches sight of Sarada. Her hands are clasped put before her and her eyes are widened with sorrow.

"What is it?" he murmurs.

"If you don't mind," she says, "I'd like to go take a nap."

Sasuke's eyes only faintly look to Sakura, and back again to his daughter's eyes. Those dark eyes of hers that reflected the Sharingan not too long ago are pleading. Perhaps this is her way of letting him have some time with his wife.

He nods, but doesn't say a word. Sarada had known that her father is a man of few words, and when he speaks what is on his mind, to an enemy it is a threat, and to a loved one it is compassion. She is yet to see, or experience such things and wonders if she ever will. With a small smile, she walks around the bed to where he is and kisses his cheek ever so softly.

"I'm glad you are here, Papa."

Sasuke smiles lightly.

"I'm glad, too."

Her smile widens. It is the last thing he sees expressed on her face before she turns around and walks out the door. The silence of outside and inside the room is so,etching he cannot be used to so quickly. To live in peace and silence for once had been a long wish that is yet to come true, that is if the universe desires to grant him such a gift. And if he so wishes to live in peace and not accompanies by silence, he hopes that he will be able to continue to hear Sakura and Sarada speak to him in their loving and forgiving ways. He wants to hear Sakura laugh with her daughter. He wishes to see her eyes open now, and wonders how she would react upon seeing him here by her side.

His hand catches the side of her cheek once more and runs his thumb over the crease of her lips, and slides his hand up to slide his thumb gently over the lid of her eyes.

"I came home," he whispers. "Now please, wake up."

* * *

 **Time seemed to pass by** rather slowly, and Sasuke took the opportunity to take a relaxing shower. Shizune had given him clean clothes a while ago and even had the thought of having his raveling clothes washed for him.

Sakura's breathing had come back to normal. The fever she had endured was long gone, and at dawn, her light murmuring caught Sasuke's attention and took his sleep away.

When he opened his eyes, Sasuke realized that he has been sleeping on a chair, and kept his head rested on the edge of the bed. He felt something brush his hair, and with a jolt, Sasuke brought himself off the bed and looked up to see Sakura.

Her eyes are narrow, but even so she is awake. She mumbles something again that Sasuke cannot comprehend. His heart beat quickens and feels a familiar anticipation.

"Sakura?" he whispers.

Her response is a low hum, but her eyes don't find him, not in this dark room.

"Sakura," he whispers again and hears her head shift on the pillow.

"Where am I?" he hears her murmur. "Sarada—"

"She's fine," he says, "she's okay."

"Who—" She pauses momentarily. "Sasuke?"

He gulps. Would it be good for her to see him now?

"Sasuke?" she calls again, louder this time. "Where—Who?—Sasuke…"

Even in the lowest light Sasuke could see her eyes widen. Even she can now see his silhouette hovering over her.

It doesn't take him long to step out of the shadows and turn on the light by the bed. When he turns to see her nervously, he catches sight of her tears cascading down her cheeks. This is enough to make Sasuke's heart race even more, and he leans down to kiss the middle of her forehead.

"Sasuke," she breathes lightly and her arms wrap around his neck. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

He takes a deep breath. Sasuke would love to tell her so many things, but now is not the time to do so.

"You should rest now," he murmurs.

"No," she whispers, "I can't. I have to—"

 _Work. Was she going to say work?_

He plants a soft kiss on the edge of her lips and shakes his head. "Sleep, Sakura."

It is then when her crying became more audible. She released him from her embrace and covered her eyes with the back of her arm.

"Please don't cry." With dipped brows, his eyes show more concern that his voice ever could, and that is something Sakura had always been able to see.

"How could I not cry?" she whispers. "You're here now, but I'll wake up in the morning and you'll be gone again."

She's trying her hardest to muffle her cries and all Sasuke can do is wipe her tears away with his hand and pull her arm away from her mouth.

"Sakura," he mutters. His voice is pleading. "I'll be here in the morning. Sleep. You need to sleep."

Sakura nods, and slowly her tears stopped flowing. Sasuke reaches out to the lamp by the bed and feels Sakura pull on his shirt.

"Please stay with me," she murmurs.

Sasuke nods, and with a deep breath he climbs into bed. Sakura brings herself closer to Sasuke, nudging her head against his chest. And Sasuke wraps his arm around Sakura and places another kiss on her forehead, trying to ease her fears. He brushes her hair away from her face as her breathing becomes much steadier than they were before. As her eyes close, Sasuke positions himself down and presses his thin lips against her own. At the parting, the both of them lean their foreheads against each other and feel the warmth radiating from each other's bodies.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," Sakura whispers.

He plants another kiss on her lips, hugging her as tightly as her left arm could allow and says, "Goodnight, Sakura."

* * *

 **He watches as her eyelids** pry her eyes open that morning. Perhaps her hasty reaction had been because she could not feel him beside him, and he immediately sat himself back down beside her.

Sakura's eyes skimmed over the room, well aware this wasn't her house. This room she had been in more times than she'd like to admit. Here is a throbbing in her head, making it ache, but she ignores that fact and looks up to see him sitting beside her. Indeed, Sasuke did not leave, and seeing him here looking after her is enough to make her eyes well up with tears she can barely contain.

She smiles lightly at him. "Good morning," she murmurs.

"Good morning," he says. "Sarada is—"

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "In school, I hope," she mutters.

Sasuke furrows his brows. "Actually, no, she's still sleeping in the other room."

Sakura sighs. "You're here once in her life and you're already spoiling her, Sasuke…"

She pushes herself off the bed, lightly tugging her shirt and feeling the fabric between her fingers. The woman knows she had been sweating quite a lot. Losing shifts in the hospital means no money.

"I'm here now," she hears him say. "This just won't be once in her life—I will continue to be here for her."

The woman sighs, her back against him. She would feel better if he could not see her change in moods. "We don't know that for sure," she murmurs. "I accepted the mission you put yourself in due to your abilities, but you are also her father, and my husband."

He stays silent.

"You may be here now, but who's to say you won't leave again? I know that there is still a long way to go with your mission. I hate to be greedy, but I've endured a lot of things not only for Sarada and you, but for the fate of humanity. This isn't fair, Sasuke. It never was. It will never be."

"Sakura—"

"I'm sorry, it's just—it's getting late," she says. "I have my shifts to worry about right now. Please make sure Sarada gets to school."

She doesn't turn to see him and walks out of the room. She knows very well that what Sasuke had been doing is all for the sake of the village, and perhaps the world, but even so, she had come a long way through past heart breaks. It is hard to endure this for twelve more years. How long will it be until Sasuke could finally settle down and live a happy life with her like he had promised her?

Through the hallway, she can hear Shizune murmuring in the kitchen. It is Sarada's voice that makes Sakura sigh. How did her daughter take seeing her beloved Papa for the first time? If only Sakura was there, would Sarada go through the same thing? Questioning her father if she was indeed her real mother?

"Mama," she hears Sarada call from the kitchen table.

Immediately Sakura's worrisome glare vanishes and changes to that of compassion. She smiles sweetly down at the child who hastily eats her apple not so far from her.

"Mama, was Papa with you?"

The woman feels a faint flush of warmth flow through her cheeks. Even after their argument she calls the man Papa? Even calls her Mama?

Sakura nods in response and smiles. "I can't be here for long, I have to go—"

"No," Shizune protests. "You're supposed to rest."

Sakura sighs. "After I wrecked the house, I'm going to have to deal with it no matter what."

Shizune dips her brows.

"The cost plus the loan—" Sakura bites her nail. "This is so troublesome."

"Sakura," Shizune warns.

"No, it's fine," she murmurs and smiles. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later, alright? Shizune, thank you."

"N-No problem," she murmurs.

"And you," Sakura says, "just because your father is here doesn't mean you can't go to school."

The child groans. "Fine…"

Stepping out into fresher breeze, Sakura inhales deeply. The morning air is chilly and crisp as the birds around here chirp their song loudly. She steadies her footing as she walks down to the street before her. The children who are still too young to enter a school laugh loudly as they play their own little games. She watches as they chase each other here and there, giggling as they shove each other playfully. Mothers loudly scold the pushers, and all Sakura can do is lightly laugh to herself.

Images of Sarada being the independent girl who hardly played with any of the other children come to play. Just like her father was, she recalls. He never liked being around the other kids, even before the Uchiha massacre.

Sakura sighs, looking away from the children who now sit steadily by the porch of a single house as they get a scolding from the portly woman she believes is the mother of at least one child.

* * *

 **There is one child in** particular who cried as the needle point went down against his skin. Sakura watched in horror when his tiny fist met the cheek of a new doctor she was monitoring. The collision of the fist against his face wasn't at all painful, as his assuring laugh and bubbly attitude gave Sakura that assumption, but even so, the boy's mother felt mortified and begged for forgiveness.

"He's a strong one, isn't he, Sensei?" he muttered.

Sakura lightly giggles and nods. "A future shinobi perhaps?"

She gets a worrisome stare from the boy's mother. "Ah, well, if he's afraid of needles, he'll be terrified of steel." She looks down at her son. "And I think I'd worry too much."

Sakura gives her a dreary smile. "There's always another year to think about joining the academy," she says and pokes the child's belly playfully. "Kunai hurt more than needles, and even so, a brave man or woman always overcomes that."

The little boy's pale cheeks show a faint, red hue and smiles shyly under her gaze.

"Well, now, come back next week and we'll see if the swelling has come down, alright?"

The mother and child walk out of the door and Sakura hears the man sigh in relief, rubbing his cheek. "They say that those who are afraid of what the future holds fight the hardest, Sensei."

Sakura furrows her brows, suddenly recalling faint images of Sasuke leaving the village for another time.

"He will be a fighter."

He walks out of the office, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. The woman settles herself on a chair not so far from the examination table.

* * *

 **The sun faintly disappears from** the sky and towards the horizon. Weary like any other day, Sakura steps out of the hospital building and is surprised to find Sasuke standing at the foot of the staircase with Sarada.

"Mama," Sarada calls and Sakura watches in amusement as the little girl runs up the stairs to Sakura.

With a sigh, Sakura squats down to embrace her daughter, and kisses her cheek.

"Why are you out so late tonight, huh?"

"Papa wanted to surprise you," she murmurs and giggles. "I wanted to, too."

Sakura smiles lightly. "Well then, we should get going before Shizune locks us out of the house."

Pushing herself up isn't much of a strain as she thought it would. Honestly, a woman in her thirties shouldn't be feeling this old. Even the old, highly esteemed Lady Tsunade Senju would have beaten Sakura in a small competition of squats, she muses. Taking her daughter's hand, the both of them walk down the stairs where she meets a waiting Sasuke.

The look he gives her is solemn. Perhaps he is worried of their previous dispute, and Sakura gives him a small reassuring smile to ease his thoughts. The man seems surprised from her little gesture, and with that she kisses his cheek and greets him with a low-hummed, "hello."

The grip on Sarada's hand to Sakura tightens, and she looks down to see the embarrassed girl. "I'm not used to seeing that, so—"

Sakura giggles lightly, and catches sight of Sasuke's shy smile.

"Have the two of you eaten already?" she questions as the three of them start their walk.

"Yes," Sarada answers. "Shizune made curry."

"Ah, that sounds good."

"Didn't you eat, Sakura?" Sasuke mutters.

"I have, but it was just a bowl of soup," she explains.

"Ah," Sasuke murmurs.

Sakura feels Sarada slip her hand from Sakura's, and both she and Sasuke watch as their daughter rushes between them. She squeezes Sasuke's left hand, and Sakura's right. With a smile full of pride, Sarada holds onto their hands and wishes to never let them go. She had seen other children, younger than her, walk like this many times. And all those times she had seen Chouchou, or even Boruto with his mother and father had made her jealous. Tonight is different. Tonight she has the both of them on either side and she couldn't be any more happier.

The smile on her face is one Sasuke is sure he will remember for the rest of his lifetime. His eyes shift from his daughter to Sakura who smiles lightly as they move on ahead, but that smile of hers is not one that reaches her eyes. If Sakura is troubled by something, then it will definitely have to do with him, and the decisions he will make in the near future.

* * *

 **"She seems very happy…"**

Sasuke turns his head to see Sakura. She's extending the blanket on the bed and fixing both of the pillows.

"Which is why I'd like to ask you," she continues, "How long you plan on staying here."

"Hm?"

The question is sudden, though he had been surely expecting it. If not from his own daughter's mouth, then certainly from his concerned wife.

He watches as she raises her head and eyes him carefully. "I am curious as well. Due to the importance of this mission, I know you can't stay here for long… As much as I dread it, I am prepared it's just—Sarada, she—you see… This is the first time she has her father home in twelve years… This is the first time I have my husband home in that same time."

Sasuke nods lightly. He knows very well about the need to continue to move to avoid conflict within the village, but even so, he is uncertain to how long he should stay at all. It would be wise to consult Naruto about his decisions soon…

"I—"

"You don't know," Sakura murmurs sadly.

Sasuke sighs as he approaches the bed. "I don't know exactly when I will leave, but I have a feeling I shouldn't have come here in the first place. The reason I came here was—"

"To inform the Hokage about what you've discovered?" Sakura interferes.

Sasuke furrows his brows. "I saw my daughter. I also wanted to see you."

"Before you say your goodbyes again?" she snaps.

"Sakura, I'm—I'm sorry."

He sees her shake her head, catching sight of the hazy pink of her short locks sway here and there.

"No," she starts. "No, I'm sorry. I really am, Sasuke. I know I'm being selfish."

"Deciding to be here now was my own selfish act, too," he says and pats the bed beside him.

Sakura obliges his invitation and steady crawls on, hiding her lower body beneath the covers as she continues to hear him speak.

"Knowing that seeing you would be dangerous…"

"Everything that has happened, is that all confidential, or will you tell me?"

Sasuke turns to face her directly and sees the worry in her eyes. Like Naruto has said, it is she who had carried the burden of half of the truth to keep their family safe. Could he lie to her to keep her safe, too?

"This is something that we should discuss with Naruto," he murmurs. "I don't want to break a shinobi rule if that means I could put you in danger."

Sakura smirks. "Oh, Sasuke…"

He furrows his brows. "I'm being serious, Sakura."

She rolls her eyes and genuinely smiles at him. "I know you are. You always are."

Sakura leans close to him and places a gentle kiss on his cheek. "We should go to sleep, then. I have an early shift, and you need to consult with The Hokage."

The small warmth spread in his cheeks returns as he gazes into Sakura's kind eyes. After so many years, he would very much like to embrace her, kiss her, and ask her not to worry for him. The man's hand twitches, perhaps hesitant to reach for her, but Sakura shifts beneath the covers again and lies her head down on the soft pillow she had laid out for herself.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," she murmurs.

"Uh—yeah," he murmurs. "Goodnight, Sakura."

He watches as she reaches to the nightstand beside her and turns off the light, settling the room into a darkened setting. With the greatly observant eyes that he had come to inherit from his people, Sasuke could still see her even in this darkened interior. Slowly, he ascends down to his own pillow and turns his body to the side and observes as Sakura's chest heaves steadily with every breath she takes. Her eyes remain closed, though he is very certain she is still not completely asleep.

It doesn't take him a second thought to move slowly and silently nearer to her. Hearing her breathe is beautiful… How many times had he wondered if she was okay while he was away? To leave and never be able to contact her for his family and village's safety—it is a job best suited for a man who had no family and no friends.

Only inches away, Sasuke's face hovers over her own. For the first time in this darkness he closes his eyes and presses his lips against hers, relishing the sweet feeling of having her this close to him since his parting. When his eyes open again, Sakura's flutter to gaze up at the silhouette of his being, one she cannot clearly see in this darkness.

She brings her hand up to his cheek and Sasuke feels her warmth as comforting.

"Sasuke," she whispers, but he hushes her with another kiss on the lips, brushing passionately against each other.

Sakura's hand brushes away from his smooth cheek to his neck, and down to his bare chest. Though his left arm is missing, Sasuke manages his weight on his right.

"Sasuke," she breathes his name in a plead as she parts from his prolonged, passionate kiss. She brushes his hair away from his eyes and kisses the tip of his nose. "Lie down," she whispers, and he does so, shifting on the bed once more.

Sakura then sits up and proceeds to remove her nightgown, tossing it to the side of the bed without a care to where it lands and proceeds to move towards him. His right hand reaches forward to touch her soft, bare belly, feeling her weight come onto of him. She cradles him beneath the blanket, body reacting to a small, ignited spark a simple kiss could ever make. As she runs her hands over his muscular form, Sasuke proceeds to explore her body, well aware of her nakedness just over him.

The feel of her settled just over his crotch spreads the flame, pushing his erection against the fabric of his underwear and sweat pants. Perhaps Sakura could feel it, too, but is she is more preoccupied with running her soft lips over his collarbone. She lightly kisses, sucks and nibbles the nape of his neck and hears him lightly groan.

"Sakura," he murmurs lowly.

She hums in response and presses her lips against his for a swift kiss.

Sasuke then reaches beneath her form, running a flat hand just under her sex under her panties. This sudden touch makes her gasp, and that sound is enough to make him even much more harder than the last time. He feels her thighs tighten around him as a single finger travels just through the wet slit of her sex, and she gasps again when he enters a long finger within her.

"Sasuke," she breathes against his ear as she feels his finger rub savorily against the wall of her vagina.

Her voice is a plead for release, and Sasuke removes his hand away from her. She shifts slightly, removing her panties in quick motion before pulling down Sasuke's own pants and underwear. Feeling him buck his hips as Sakura takes hold of his own sex makes the woman giggle. She rubs gently at first, letting him relish the feeling of her skin against his own and she watches the dark silhouette of his being shift in the bed as she does this.

The feeling is pleasurable, nonetheless, Sasuke wants to connect with her like the lovers they have been and whispers her name.

Sakura hovers herself just over his erection and lets it slide into her, biting her lip to suppress a moan she'd love to let escape (if it weren't for a sleeping Shizune, and a sleeping daughter next door, on either room). Sasuke lets out a hiss through gritted teeth as the warmth of hers overrides his senses in the most delectable of ways imaginable.

Sasuke reaches up to her, squeezing gently at her left bare breast, and then the right before sliding his hand down to her bottom and grip firmly.

She begins to move, then, at first slowly, trying to adjust the angle in which she had been coming down on him by. Chills brush against their skin in electrifying waves meaning to keep them awake for this. She breathes hard against his skin when he, too, bucks his hips against her, entering and exiting her in such rhythmic speed that causes her suppressed moan to escape in a heavy breath.

Sasuke reaches to the back of her neck and pulls her words him, letting her forehead rest against his own and he gruffly whispers (with erratic breathing), "We have to keep it down."

Sakura giggles and nods. "Sorry," she breathes.

Their lips meet as their leisure passion continues to unfold, edging the both of them higher and higher into a haze of ecstasy, and then plummeting as the both of them become undone, coming almost in unison as Sasuke continues to thrust himself against her.

Their breathing match as Sakura collapses over him, well aware of him still being within her. With a low hum of a whisper, Sakura tells him, "I love you. I love you so much, Sasuke."

He takes a deep breath and pulls himself out from her, prompting a shallow sigh to escape from both of their lips at the sensation.

He brushes away her hair from her face and kisses the top of her forehead. "I love you, too, Sakura."

* * *

 **A small beam of sunlight** that radiates from between lightly parted curtains stirs Sasuke from his sleep. With a yawn, he begins to become well aware of his surroundings. His eyes become used to the lighted room immediately, and he looks down to his left to find Sakura still quite asleep, and very nude beside him. Her eyes remain closed even after continuously shifting beneath her, and she seems very peaceful. A light smile remains curved on her soft, pink lips and it is Sasuke's pleading urge to land his lips on hers to steal a kiss as she sleeps.

Again, there is no stirring from her, and this is amusing. The corners of his mouth curve as he smiles, leaning in to kiss her again. Like before, her eyes do not open, though she hums against him and murmurs ever so wearily, "Um-Hmm..Love-hm you-hmm."

Last night she had told him that she loved him. After so long even she could continue to love him so unconditionally.

For a while, Sasuke remains motionless, admiring the soft hue of pink that shades his wife's fair skin, and her trusting form that shapes the blanket over them. When her eyes slowly twitch to open, the first thing she sees is a gentle-looking Sasuke gazing down at her. She rubs her eyes and suppresses a yawn to escape from her lips.

"How long have you been awake?" she questions him. As usual, more concerned about him than about herself.

"Not long," he lies.

Sakura smiles impishly at him and shakes her head, lightly pinching his cheek. "Your lies don't escape my eyes, Sasuke Uchiha," she says. "I can read them in your eyes."

The man quirks an eyebrow at her which causes her to smile widely. Seeing this smile reach her eyes is satisfactory, and the kiss on his chest even more so.

"I need to get ready for work," she says. "And Sarada needs to go to school."

Sasuke shakes his head. "You should spend the day taking a break from hospital duties. I'm sure they will do fine without you."

"But the loan—" she says. "The bills…"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I also don't know when I leave," he says, saddened. "I'd like to spend some time with my family before a decision is made."

Sakura wrinkles her brows, but decides not to protest. He is correct—the hospital will do well without her, though she can still wonder about how she could lay off so much debt.

"Sarada has her graduation in a few more days… Missing school at a time like this would be crucial."

Sasuke shrugs. "She is a bright girl; probably inherits that charm from her mother," he says.

"If we lay away from our responsibilities today, what would we do?" Sakura muses. The thought of spending time all three of them together is truly enticing.

Sasuke shrugs again. "You and I need to speak with Naruto. Afterwards, we can do whatever Sarada chooses."

He sees her smile brightly as she nods. "Okay then."

* * *

 **Naruto sits behind his desk** whilst looking over stacks of papers Shikamaru had laid out for him a few minutes ago. Both Uchihas, Sasuke and Sakura anxiously monitor Naruto's ever movement as a pen comes down to a paper. With swift motion, Naruto Uzumaki signs his name, and then continues to the page beneath this one.

Sakura, quite annoyed by the ignorance of his sighs heavily and looks up to see Shikamaru shrug at her.

"I warned him about deadlines," he murmurs.

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I needed to make a decision before signing these things," Naruto protests. "I was not laying around doing nothing, you know."

"Wouldn't it be faster to use Shadow Clones—"

Naruto raises his head suddenly, dropping the pen onto the desk. "Five hours until noon. I can finish this by then."

Shikamaru palms his forehead and shakes his head.

"So what is it?" Naruto asks, eyes shifting from Sakura to Sasuke.

"The boy with the Sharingan that attacked Sarada," Sasuke starts.

Sakura's brows furrow, mind contemplating about whether it was mentioned of any other true Uchiha relative still among them.

"—I won't be able to stay here long until we complete the mission, will I?"

"Burdening yourself with this shouldn't be the correct way to handle the mission," interferes Shikamaru. "We learned enough that Kaguya's plans have been realized. This is a matter to be handled not only by Sasuke, but other skillful jōnin as well."

"But we don't have many jōnin available for this," Naruto murmurs. "And while I can place all my trust in Sasuke, it is troublesome to believe that even he alone could defeat an army with the Sharingan."

"Wait," Sakura mutters suddenly. "Sharingan? If my daughter's safety is at risk, I want to know what we're dealing with here."

"Sarada was attacked by a strange boy who honed the Mangekyo Sharingan. I was lucky enough to fight him off of Chouchou and Sarada. If these Sharingan were implanted, then chances are these are creations of Orochimaru, or a bigger enemy—per say, Kaguya, like we have anticipated since the beginning."

"If we are dealing with an army, this cannot be kept secret for a long time, Hokage," Sakura murmurs. "The village won't stand being lied to. The other Kage—"

"Have been notified," Shikamaru mutters. "Which is why I am trying to convince The Seventh to keep Sasuke here while we come up with a more formidable plan to end this."

"But I can't sit by and do nothing," Sasuke says. "The Sharingan is something that cannot be defeated so easily."

"How exactly did they get so many Sharingan in the first place? Who is running this?"

Sasuke sighs. "Obito Uchiha had Sharingan collected in a cavern. The ones we encountered had the Akutski robes on them. There could be more Akutski members lurking, or there is a resurrection of them."

"Too many questions," Sakura whispers.

"Yes," Naruto mumbles. "Still too much to investigate."

Naruto looks up to see a saddened Sasuke, making the blond man's brows dip. "Keeping Sasuke in the village could be problematic. I don't believe they are targeting Sarada."

"He's right," Shikamaru murmurs. "She has not yet wielded the Sharingan."

"Actually," Sasuke interferes. "When I first saw her, she had her Sharingan activated, though at though at its weakest, developed stage. But the enemy doesn't know that."

"They know what she looks like, though," Naruto mumbles. "They know she exists."

"If this is Orochimaru we are dealing with, could it be he is targeting your eyes again?" Sakura questions.

"No," Sasuke says. "He has hundreds of them already in his grasp. Many of them must have Mangekyo. That is enough to—"

"Take us all down," Naruto muses.

"Which is why I am essential in this mission. I can't stay."

I can't stay. Hearing Sasuke speak those words makes Sakura cringe. At last their daughter has him near for the first time, and he is forced to leave again for the sake of the village and the world. It would be foolish to think he could drop everything to be with them. It is selfish to want to wish that he should have never investigated Kaguya's plans to begin with.

Overwhelmed with conflicting emotions, Sakura raises her head and catches sight of Shikamaru lightly shaking his head. The man had not approved of Naruto and Sasuke's decisions to keep him away from the village. It would be a good help that is to say if they were attacked (perhaps if those threats were for Sarada after all).

Sakura suppresses the tears that threaten to break free and sighs heavily, catch I all males' attention. With a weary smile, she says, "I support you."

Sasuke turns to face her. The same smile that doesn't reach her eyes has come to view.

"Sakura," he starts, but she stops him from speaking with a single hand raised.

"I support you," she repeats. "Sarada will, too. She will understand."

It seems to pain Naruto to nod to Sakura's words. With a heavy sigh, the man intertwines his fingers and rests his head against his hands. "You have my support, too. This isn't something I can force upon you, Sasuke."

The raven-haired ninja nods. "Then it would be best for me to leave tonight. Chances are the enemy will attack here if I stay."

He is leaving too soon. As much as Sakura would love to protest, the fuel has already been given to the raging fire. With this final conclusion to Sasuke's decision, both Sasuke and Sakura leave the Hokage's office.

"You are his superior," Shikamaru murmurs. "You are their friends, and you still let the man do as he pleases?"

"This is something that will benefit us all," Naruto answers. "I trust him."

"I have noticed how Sarada looks at all the children with their fathers. You, who had grown without one must have noticed the feelings that reflect from her eyes."

Naruto nods. "But her father is still alive. She has a mother who will continue to nurture her. They will both watch over her, just like her friends will."

Shikamaru furrows his brows. "Would that be enough?"

"She is a bright kunoichi, Shikamaru. It took me a while to understand the sacrifice my parents made on the night of my birth… She, too, will understand the sacrifice her father makes now."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

It took me a while to figure out how I should write this. Like I mentioned before, this one-shot was supposed to be uploaded a little bit before the fifth chapter of NG was released, but nowadays it's hard to find any time to do what I like.

As much as I would have loved to continue writing this to see Sarada's reaction to having her father leave again, I think the way I ended it suits it best. Comparing Sarada to Naruto was not a reason to evoke ship wars. It was done on purpose because its true: Naruto did grow up without a father, or mother around, and while Sarada has Sakura, she needed her father as well. (I would really love to read anyone's opinions on this so feel free to include them in your review... I'll definitely read them lol).

I want to thank user _ShiningSAKURAA_ for this awesome request!

If time shows me any mercy, perhaps in the future I will extend this fic and develop a different kind of story. (shrugs(.

Thank you so much for reading, whether you liked this fic, or not. :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Friday 08-21-15]


End file.
